


Mightier than Death

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, M/M, Prompt 1: Family Fun, Prompt 2: Sacrilege, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest, The Deathly Hallows, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George return to Hogwarts to destroy two of the Deathly Hallows and accidentally defile the third one along the way.





	Mightier than Death

**Author's Note:**

> So, my two prompts for this challenge were "Family Fun" and "Sacrilege". The first one was positively easy on more than one level but the second one was a lot harder for me, as I don't believe in anything objectively sacred you could commit a sacrilege to or with. However, creative interpretation of the theme was encouraged and I hope that you'll find it fitting in more than one sense or at least like the story and enjoy the smut. ;-)

"So, now the grave?" The twins came stumbling out of the Forbidden Forest. They had spent most of the day searching for the Resurrection Stone and now that they had finally succeeded and found it, dusk was already falling. "Looks pretty unspectacular," said George thoughtfully as he held the stone up against the fading sunlight.

"Yeah well, you know that size is no guarantee for power. Nor is looks, apparently. And think what the stone can _ do_, Georgie!"

"I know. But is there anyone you'd want to claim back from the dead?"

"Naaah, but the possibility alone!" Fred wore an excited look that slightly disconcerted his twin.

"So, the grave!" George said determined and together they walked over to the huge white tomb in which Albus Dumbledore lay to rest in peace. Not for long anymore, though.

Fred shook his head. "I can't believe Harry thought that the wand would be safe here," he said with a snort.

"He's too good. I always said so."

"And we aren't, are we?"

"We're... well... _ us _," George grinned at his twin who beamed back at him.

"Well said, dear brother of mine! Now let's get crackin! Literally..." With a smirk Fred waved his wand and the tomb cracked open, revealing the body of the former Hogwarts Headmaster, the Elder Wand in his folded hands. Fred took it.

"You sure you're the rightful master, Freddie?"

"I think so. I disarmed Harry, didn't I? 'Twas all fun and joy, but still... Anyway, the stone, please!" He held out his hand to his brother. George raised an eyebrow in surprise but gave him the small black stone nevertheless. "Thank you! And now..." Fred rummaged in the bag he was wearing over his shoulder and pulled out a silky shimmering cloak.

"Merlin's beard! Is this... you got the cloak too? How did you-"

"Borrowed it from Harry, obviously," Fred smirked.

"And does Harry know about you _ borrowing _it?" His twin's grin told George everything he needed to know. Or didn't want to know.

Fred put the cloak on so that it covered his shoulders and he half-vanished under it. Then he raised his hands, holding the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone like Imperial Regalia. "Look at me! It is I, Fred Weasley! Master of Death! Mightier than Death himself! Owner of the three Deathly Hallows!" he shouted so loudly that a few birds fluttered away from a nearby tree in agitation.

"Ssshhh! Freddie, you'll wake Hagrid! And... I dunno... is Filch at Hogwarts during the holidays?" George chuckled.

"So what, Georgie? Didn't I just say that I'm the Master of Death? No one can harm me!" Fred proclaimed challengingly but then he subsided to giggles too. 

"Well," George said with a pondering look on his face, "If I'm completely honest... I have to admit that I find it kind of sexy when you act authoritarian like this..." A grin spread accross his lips.

"Excuse me? Kind of sexy? _ Kind of_? Aren't I always most desirable you, brother dearest?"

"Oh you know you are," George replied wearily, "Now shut up and let me suck you off!" he added as he was already fumbling with the buttons of his twin's jeans. Pushing Fred backwards against the tomb, he dropped onto his knees, pulled down his brother's pants and boxers and began to stroke the already twitching cock.

"Oooh, well if it has _this_ effect on you, I'll probably need to be authoritarian more often." With a sigh, Fred let his head fall back to look at the slowly appearing stars. When he felt George's lips and tongue around himself, however, he looked down to take in the sight of his brother. Seeing him at his feet and the way he looked wickedly up at him while constantly moving his head back and forth was a view too hot and beautiful for Fred to miss. And George _ felt _so good too! Normally, Fred would have grabbed his hair but as he was still holding the stone and the wand, his fists simply clenched around those items more tightly.

Somehow, the immorality of the profane sexual act whilst uniting three of the most powerful and valuable items known to wizardkind, not to mention the rather taboo fact that he was leaning against a tomb he had just opened, while his lover who was incidentally his own twin brother was giving him a blow job, gave Fred an additional thrill. This, combined with George being experienced and skilled as he was, caused the tightening feeling in Fred's stomach that heralded his climax to build up sooner than he'd have anticipated.

"That's it, Georgie, k-keep d-doing... oooh... that!" Fred panted and his twin was happy to obey. It took him only two more swirls of his tongue and a little push in the tiny slit where precum was already leaking, to push Fred over the edge. With a loud groan, he came surprisingly hard into George's mouth, briefly overstraining him with the force and the quantity of cum splattering down his throat. As a result, George wasn't able to swallow all of it but neither of the two really minded this. He simply wiped off the excess amount with the back of his hand. Then he stood to grin at his brother.

"You good?"

"Oh, _ so _good, Georgie!" Fred breathed back and, though still panting, pulled George close to kiss him, vanishing both of their bodies temporarily under the Cloak of Invisibility.

"Right. Shall we, then?" Fred said in a more business-like tone, once they had broken apart again and he had finished rearranging his clothes.

George nodded his agreement. "You wanna do the stone or the wand?"

"Well, assuming that I'm the master of the wand... I can use it on the stone. Shouldn't be a problem for the most powerful wand in the world to pulverize it, right?" Fred dropped the Resurrection Stone in the grass at his feet, pointed the Elder Wand at it and said "Reducto!" Instantly, the stone was blasted into countless pieces, none larger than a grain of sand. He handed the wand over to his brother. "Here you go. Would you do the honors?"

George took the Elder Wand from Fred and forcefully broke it in two on his knee. "That was... unexpectedly easy," he stated, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"Well, what did you expect? Angelic choirs? Lightnings? The world ceasing to exist? It won't be able to cause any damage anymore now, either way. Let me put it back to were it came from." Fred took the two pieces of now useless wood back from George, placed it in Dumbledore's hands and then closed the tomb again with the help of his own wand. "That really was easy. I wonder why Harry didn't do it. I'd have thought he wanted to make absolutely sure..." he shrugged and turned back towards George.

"He probably... I dunno... wanted to treat the Deathly Hallows with more respect or something...?" George suggested, also shrugging.

"Res-what?" Fred snickered.

"I _ know_!" laughed George, "Hey, what's that?" Fred had been in the process of stuffing the Invisibility Cloak back into his bag when George noticed several white blotches on it. "Damn, I think I accidentally smudged some of your cum onto it..." 

"Oh... right! Wait... Scourgify! Hm... Evanesco!" But none of the cleaning, vanishing or siphoning spells Fred tried seemed to work. "Ah, too bad we already destroyed the wand, it would probably have done the trick..." He shrugged again and tucked the cloak away. "Oh well, what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him. He probably won't even notice."

George rolled his eyes but smiled, then he took his twin's hand and together the two brother's walked towards the iron front gates to leave the castle's grounds and disapparate back to their flat in London.


End file.
